Captain Swan One Shots - T
by darkestswan
Summary: Tumblr request one shots rated T or below. Chapter Title is the prompt. I plan on having quite of few of these so it seems silly to have dozens of separate fics. Enjoy!
1. CS Those Three Words

It was a perfect, clear sunny day- a symbol of the light back in his life as Killian sailed the Jolly Roger with the assistance of Henry, who was more than eager to return to the seas after a long and treacherous time in camelot. Though they both wouldn't admit it, they desperately needed a good distraction from the tragedy and hardships that followed Emma's return from darkness.

The effect of the savior spirit returning to his gorgeous princess was instantaneous- her eyes softened, and the coldness disappeared from her features, instead leaving behind her usual glowing radiancy of warmth. It was a cause of celebration and relief among everyone- to all but Emma of course.

Being the savior came with its usual consequences, her traits of selflessness returning like a slap in the face. The darkness may have been gone, but there were new monsters to fight and new demons in her soul. After being freed she had taken one breath of sweet air before collapsing into Killian's arms, and didn't wake for a long while after that. Some speculated that it was exhaustion, that when Gold had ceased being the dark one he too had needed rest, but Killian knew better. This was shock and pain and most strongly, guilt.

She'd stayed locked up in her home, only accepting sparse visits from her parents and Henry when she could handle it and barely speaking a word to him though she quietly insisted they stay together under the same roof. She'd muttered something along the lines of "I can't lose you," which was a knife wound to his chest- he remembered the first time those words were spoken to him. "I'm a survivor," he'd replied with a smile, and he'd pulled her into him for the first time, feeling confident enough to finally press his lips to hers instead of Emma initiating her tender yet fiery kisses. But things had changed since then- he no longer caressed her cheek or held her hand or caught her smile across the room. She slept quietly upstairs while he stayed up most nights on the couch. He figured it had something to do with the nightmares, something to do with the fact that even now, his strong Swan hated to seem weak.

"What are you thinking about?" Henry asked, breaking Killian out of his reverie. Henry, of course, knew the answer, but also knew that Killian should talk about what had happened. He'd been trying to make the pirate speak all day through subtle hints and prods but the sun was setting and this probably was his last chance to have any meaningful discussion.

"Your mother, lad," Killian replied honestly. "I'm not sure we can do anything differently, but I wonder."

"Give her time," Henry answered. "True love always wins. Don't forget that."

Killian smiled.

"I doubt I could."

They swept back into the harbor and found their way to land, Killian making sure Henry got to Regina's home safely before heading back towards Emma, wondering what state she'd be in when he got there.

When he found his way into the drawing room he got his answer. Emma seemed to have found his flask of rum and was sprawled out on the couch. When she saw him she stood up, and they stared at each other for a moment, her green eyes flashing, before he decided that the silence was too achingly painful.

"Needed to be drunk?" he asked. To his surprise, she shook her head.

"Needed liquid courage."

They stared at each other for a moment longer until she held out her hand to him, and actually smiled.

"We need to talk."

He obliged, and couldn't help but linger his thoughts on how it felt to have her cool, soft hand in his again. He lived for her touch, the simple moments of every day life with her. But he wouldn't get his hopes up- just like with everything, Emma needed to take time. For trust, for a relationship, and for saying those three words that both made his heart sing and crushed it on that terrible day.

He of course, said it often, knew that she needed to hear it even if she didn't think she'd deserved it with her sins haunting her. He said it when he brought her food, when she went to bed, when she woke up, when he left the house, when he returned. It had taken her quite a good while to say it for the first time, and he knew she would need a while more. And he would wait as long as she needed. He'd already gone to the end of time for her, and he would again.

"What is it love?" he asked, sensing hesitancy. Emma sighed, before beginning to speak.

"I wanted to say… thank you," she started, looking down at their entwined palms. "You saved me. And I haven't said thank you."

"Hey," Killian replied, his voice just above a whisper. "There's no need for that. You know-"

"There is," Emma interrupted. "Because this isn't the first time, you see. This…" she began, before silencing herself for a moment. "This is why I needed the rum," she muttered. Killian waited patiently, trailing his thumb over her wrist as she watched, trying to collect her thoughts.

"If you can't-" he started, but she wouldn't let him finish.

"No, I can do this," she replied before collecting herself. "You saved me. You've saved me over and over again- from curses and death and evil and myself. You've saved me from loneliness and heartache and darkness," she continued, eyes blazing. "Killian, you have saved me in every way a person needs saving. And… I don't know why, but thank you."

"You know why," he spoke.

"I was a villan," she sputtered, trying but failing to keep her voice steady, instead having it raise an octave and falter, just like it did every time she thought she'd lose him. "And before that I was just a foster kid who was unlovable, then a savior who didn't know how to save people, and you walked into my life and saved me. You've saved me and I don't-"

"You know why," he repeated, softer this time, his hand moving to brush through her long, golden hair.

And she did. Of course she did. What she didn't know was why he seemed to think she'd deserved it, but looking into his eyes she realized she didn't care. Even when she was dark, there were somehow still rays of light and hope in her life, and they were made up of him. His goodness, his loyalty- it had been him who shined the light to lead her way home, to herself and her family and into his arms where she belonged.

She had demons and monsters to fight, but he was as bright as the sun. How could she live in the night of dread and regret when she had his brightness and glory guiding her, bringing her home? Saving the savior every day he'd had her, every day he didn't know she was his.

Suddenly tears flowed down Emma's face and Killian embraced her, pulling her in tight. This was hardly the first time something like this had happened but this was no longer about comforting her about her past. This was a promise of a new beginning.

Killian felt her shaking in his arms and thought his heart would shatter.

"Love, what's the meaning behind this?" he asked, pulling away to look at her- but instead of sobbing, he found that she was silently laughing. Tears still freely flowed down her cheeks, but she was laughing. Seeing his bemused expression only made her radiant smile wider, the crying heavier.

"Because I love you," she said, and with those words the weight of the past had been lifted off their shoulders. She laughed from surprised, shocked that even with everything she'd gone through her heart could still swell with this much adoration and joy and belonging. Crying because the man before her loved her too and she was so happy she could burst. "I love you, I love you I love you I love you I love you…"

She said it over and over again, finding that she meant it more every time she said it though it seemed impossible. Soon he was laughing too, tears welling in his own eyes and they held each other, Emma chanting the words again and again, both of them satisfied with the possibility that'd she need to go on forever.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you…"

The words got lost in kissing and turned into intention, clothes disappearing and making a trail up the stairs as they fell into the bed as quickly as they'd fallen in love in the first place. They held on to each other for hours, leaving marks behind and bringing back the light.

That night she slept without nightmares for the first time, though he still didn't follow suit for a good while, instead looking down at his Princess, holding her and kissing her forehead and hair when he needed to, breathing her in, making quiet promises that they'd never lose each other again.

"I love you too," he whispered, and he drifted off to sleep, knowing that the next morning the sun would bleed light into the windows and they would wake to a new chapter of their story.


	2. CS Bowling

It really wasn't fair.

At first when Mary Margaret asked Killian to join them for family night, Emma was hesitant but secretly hoping he would say yes. Killian was, of course, completely shocked and immediately looked at David to gauge his reaction. If there was even an ounce of repressed frustration in his features then the answer would be no thank you I must check on the Jolly Roger.

Long gone were the days of needlessly bating and teasing Emma's parents, especially prince charming. He wanted to make a good impression, especially since their firsts were not so good at all. But David seemed to be truly ok for it, so he'd said yes. Emma was ecstatic as was Henry, who had been a little disappointed that Regina opted out of, granted, some of the oddest family quality time ever, in favor of a date with Robin.

Emma met her parents at the bowling alley with Hook and Henry in tow, excited to show off her skills in front of her boyfriend.

But things didn't turn out that way at all.

He had one hand- _one hand!_ And had never even _heard_ of the concept of throwing a heavy ball into pins, and he was _destroying_ them all. Emma had enough in her to keep up, but by their third game both Mary Margaret and David were having enough fun watching their daughter's death match to simply opt out and watch. Henry didn't care if he was losing, he bowled for the fun of it but was definitely on his mom's side because he was a good son and hell would be paid later if he even slightly encouraged the pirate who had a knack for strikes.

They were tied when it was time for the last frame, and Killian had hit nine, wiggling his eyebrows at Emma who scowled in response. It had been cute in the beginning, watching his delight at his "beginners luck," wrapping her arms around him in congratulations, laughing as Mary Margaret asked him to bowl for her as she rocked little Neal back and forth. But then it had become clear that Hook had skill, and her competitive streak had set in.

So of course when her ball sank into the gutter on her first shot she was enraged.

"I've always made her a little nervous, it's nothing new," Killian teased, rubbing her back. Emma swatted him off- there would be time for that later. This right now was war. When the ball came back up she clutched it so tightly she swore she felt sparks fluttering from her hands.

Which gave her an idea.

Purposefully, she set the ball down right above the line and stepped back, raising her hands and concentrating.

Immediately Killian cried foul as Henry rolled over with laughter, but there was nothing to do- white savior power began emitting from her fingertips and the ball started rolling towards the pins, picking up speed until it smashed into the middle. The rest quickly followed.

Emma turned around and sweetly smiled as Mary Margaret declared her winner.

"That was awesome!" Henry exclaimed, high-fiving his mother as David patted Killian on the back with a "nice try."

Facing Killian she beamed with pride, and though he feigned outrage for a few seconds he soon walked towards her and kissed her cheek with a smile.

"Still a fan of my magic?" she asked, grinning.

"Every part of you," he replied, reaching out her hand to escort her to the bug. She took it, knowing that she'd have to make all of this up to him- it was going to be a long night.


	3. CS Liam

They held hands on the high seas, the Jolly Roger rocking back and forth as they sailed deeper into the ocean blue, right off the coast of their small town- their home. Henry and David were at the wheel, Mary Margret below deck. There was silence apart from the sound of waves crashing against them.

"It's time," Emma murmured, rubbing his wrist with her thumb. He only stiffened his grip, staring down at the deck of his ship. Liam's ship.

They dropped anchor and everyone came to surround Killian as Mary Margret handed him the basket. He let it dangle from his hook, unsure what to say.

"Talk about him," Emma prodded, her arm around Henry. Killian cleared his throat and put his gaze back down to the ground.

"Liam…" he began, but his thoughts trailed off before he could finish. It had been so long since he lost his brother, and today had always been a day where he buried himself into a bottle of rum at the nearest and dirtiest pub. But this year he had Emma, his true love, the savior of everyone in town but especially him. Liam would have loved her. He would have loved her so much, he'd have clapped Killian on the back and told him not to mess this up. He would have insisted to be the one to teach Henry to sword fight, would have said that Killian had taught the boy to sail the Jolly _all wrong_ and would have had an entire day out at sea with him. He would have charmed Mary Margret with his chivalry, would have impressed David with his knowledge and adventure. _He should be here._

"He is," Emma spoke, stepping towards him, and Killian realized that he'd said the last part out loud. He nodded, appreciative when Emma curled her arms around him, the rest waiting patiently with solemn expressions. And she was right. Liam had never left Killian alone, the stubborn bastard wouldn't have let death come in the way of old protective habits.

"Liam saved me from loneliness and loss and sorrow," Killian continued, holding onto Emma a bit tighter. "He was the only family I had and without him I'm afraid I fell into… well, you're all aware of the man I was. He gave me so much- love and laughter and… and he would be happy to know that I've found love and laughter without him," he smiled softly, gazing at Emma. Slowly he let her go and dug his hand into the basket, grabbing a fist full of white flower petals, and released them onto the waves. Mary Margret followed suit, then David, then Henry.

When Emma was taking her turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder- David.

"You know," he began, watching his daughter thoughtfully. "I didn't know your brother. But I think he'd be proud of who you've become, and happy that you've found a new family."

A new family. Killian didn't know what to say, though before he could even try to open his mouth, Emma had come up to him, her father now walking away towards his grandson and wife.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she frowned. But Killian smiled, staring down into her sea green eyes.

"Nothing, love. Just happy that I can spend today with family."

It was Emma's turn to smile. She brought her lips up to his, and he breathed in her scent and warmth- it wrapped around him like an embrace, like a ray of light in a dark tunnel.

Yes. Liam would have certainly liked her very much.


	4. CS One Heart

They had always shared so much- dark pasts, dark moments, dark memories and secrets. They shared trust, they shared food every time her family ordered takeout. They shared laughs and happiness and love. It made sense that they would now always share a heart.

She felt it first happen when they came home, exhausted from hell and fright and separation. She knew he felt guilty, she knew his soul was tortured and he was full of regret from his brief time as a dark one. She felt those things too, but for him it was different. It had never been his choice, something she was ashamed to remember. He had become the one thing he truly hated, and so to an extent she knew would hate himself himself. She also knew that he trusted her, and with that he could also learn to trust her love for him and her reasons for it.

But when it happened, it was not in a moment of light, but in a moment of fear. She knew he remembered his wrongs and what it was like, what it did to his mind and his spirit to crush a heart, and when she saw that look on his face the second they got home- their home- she turned to him, and he turned to her, eyes sad and tired.

She lifted her hand to her chest and grasped the chain that had hung there for so long now, giving it a tug, ripping it from her neck. She was about to speak when she saw his face drop, saw the terrified man in front of her, and before she could explain anything, it happened. Her heart- their heart- began to race, began to pick up speed with absolute, undeniable terror.

"Swan, please," he begged, dropping to his knees, voice shaking, body trembling. "That man- that's not who I was. Please don't do this, I will be the man you want me to be, I will be the hero I know I can… I'm so sorry, I just... forgive… I can't lose..."

And he was crying. The love of her life was a heap on the floor of their house, weeping because he thought that she was going to leave him. And she felt it in their heart, every beat of aching fear, every pulse of agony.

She rushed to him, collapsing to the ground herself, reaching to his face and lifting his chin so he could see her, see the love and devotion in her eyes. She slid the ring off the chain and lifted it up to his face, allowing him to really comprehend what she was doing. The chain pooled to the ground as Emma slid Liam's memory, the symbol of their life and their love, onto her left hand ring finger. He understood, his eyes for a brief moment lit up like the sun after a storm, but he was tired and he was in pain.

When he fell towards her, she was ready to catch him, heart synchronized, heart not slowing down, but beating with much more strength. Their love was the tune of the blood pumping through their veins, the lives saved by a single heart. Their love was their power, and it was a power that she'd never allow to be taken from them again.

"I love you," she said firmly. "You are my happy ending."

She didn't mind saying it over and over, both of them cradling each other on the floor until their heart slowed to a normal, calmer pace.

One love. One ring. One promise of happiness. That's all they needed. The rest would work itself out in the end. It always did.


End file.
